The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Puff Pink’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between a NONSTOP MOCCA Mix Begonia, an unnamed, unpatented tuberous Begonia, as the seed parent and Begonia dregei ‘Richardsiana’, an unpatented semi-tuberous Begonia, as the pollen parent. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. attractive dark chocolate brown leaves with green veins,        2. numerous double pink flowers,        3. an upright habit when young, becoming decumbent with maturity,        4. an extremely long bloom time,        5. a caudiciform base, and        6. excellent vigor.        
Compared to the seed parent, a NONSTOP MOCCA Begonia, the new cultivar has a larger habit with smaller and more numerous flowers that bloom over a much longer period.
Compared to the pollen parent, Begonia dregei ‘Richardsiana’, the new cultivar has larger, darker leaves, larger flowers that are double rather than single and pink rather than white, and no silver spots on the leaves.
Compared to the pink flowered Begonia×hiemalis types (unnamed, unpatented plants), the new cultivar has dark foliage with green veins rather than green leaves.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (leaf and stem cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.